poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Full Moon/Transcript
This is a transcript of Full Moon in Weekenders Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins with at night time our heroes are inside Pops' house talking to each other) Ash Ketchum: This is really going well at this party tonight. Serena: I really love this Halloween Party! Pikachu: Pikachu! Pi! Muscle Man: You know who else loves Halloween Parties? My Mom! Carver Descartes: Enough with the "My Mom" jokes. It's every annoying. Tino Tonitini: Yeah, it's getting old. Sunset Shimmer: We're getting a little bit tired of it, you know. Muscle Man: I can't believe you ladies, don't like "My Mom" jokes! Serena: I'm bored. Let's go outside for a walk. Ash Ketchum: Great idea. We'll be right back, we're going for a walk. Tino Tonitini: Okay, have fun at your date. (Cut to Ash, Pikachu and Serena are walking outside of the Park at night) Serena: It's so nice when the full moon glances at night. Ash Ketchum: I know. (They continued walking, then a pair of yellow eyes appears hiding in the bushes staring at Ash, Pikachu and Serena) Pikachu: (Hears something) Ash Ketchum: What's wrong, Pikachu? (Then a vicious werewolf appears charging towards Ash, Pikachu and Serena but they jump away before it could attack them) Serena: What is that?! Ash Ketchum: I don't know, but it doesn't look pretty friendly! Pikachu, Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires thunderbolt to hit the werewolf, but it dodge the attack and hits Pikachu with it's claw) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! (He runs and picks up Pikachu) We got to get back to Pops' house! Serena: Right! (They run to go to Pops' House while the werewolf chases after them) Tino Tonitini: Alright, so as I was saying was... (They hear the door knock and then Tino opens the door) Ash Ketchum: Get in! (Ash, Pikachu and Serena gets inside the house and then lock the door, next they bring a bookshelf to barricade the door) Benson: What's going on here? Ash Ketchum: We don't know! We we're walking in the park and we saw a full moon! Serena: Then all of the sudden this creature came out of nowhere and attacked us! Benson: What? Sunset Shimmer: Wait, what are you talking about? (Then the werewolf manages to break the door down) Ash Ketchum: That thing! Tino Tonitini: (Brings out a Keyblade) Stand back! (The werewolf howls and attacks the heroes. Then it charges towards Ash and then begins to bite him) Serena: Ash! Mordecai: Oh, no! (Mordecai brings out a gun and then shoots the werewolf right in the chest and kills it) Serena: Are you okay, Ash?! (Ash was bleeding badly on his chest and he was unconscious) Lor McQuarrie: This is bad! Tish Katsufrakis: We have to do something! Benson: Call the ambulance now! (The screen fades to black) (Then we cut to the hospital as then we see Ash in the bed and then he finally awakes) Ash Ketchum: Where am I? Eileen: You're in the hospital. Serena: (Hugs Ash) Ash! Thank goodness you're alright! I was so worried you were never gonna make it! Pikachu: (Hugs Ash as well) Pika, Pi! Ash Ketchum: Hey, buddy. Human Fluttershy: Are you okay? Ash Ketchum: I'm fine. (Feels the pain and he looks at his chest, he has bandages wrapping around his chest while there's blood a little) What happened? Sci-Twi: A werewolf attacked you. Ash Ketchum: A what? Skips: A werewolf, a wolf-human hybrid that attacks every prey at night during the full moon. Come on Ash, keep up. Ash Ketchum: So that what it is, a werewolf. Spongebob: Good thing, it didn't rip you to pieces. Tino Tonitini: Yeah. Muscle Man: You're not that bad for killing that werewolf with a silver bullet. Mordecai: Oh, thanks, Muscle Man. Rigby: You should be called Mordecai the Werewolf slayer! Mordecai: Yeah I would! (Later we cut back to the house) Benson: You're gonna be alright, Ash. We're gonna bring you ice. Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Benson. (He pets his Pikachu) It's okay, buddy, I'm okay. It's just a bite mark and nothing bad will happened. Mordecai: I'll get the drinks! Clemont: And I'll get the food. Ash Ketchum: Mordecai? Mordecai: Yes? Ash Ketchum: Thanks for saving me last night. Mordecai: Ah, don't mention it. As long as you're safe than everything's fine. Serena: (She walks to Ash and sits next to him) How do you feel? Ash Ketchum: I feel okay. Serena: Good. Ash Ketchum: So... (Grunts in pain) Don't worry, it's just nothing. Serena: Oh, Ash. You'll be alright, we'll get you a medicine to make you feel better from the pain. Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot, Serena. (Later that night everyone are eating dinner in the kitchen while Ash is still on the couch watching TV until Serena arrives and gives him food) Serena: Dinner's ready. Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Serena. (He eats the food) It's delicious. Serena: Well I'm glad you like it. Ash Ketchum: Mashed Potatoes! (Then instead of using the fork he grabs the mashed potatoes with his hands and shove them in his mouth, much to Serena's Tino's and Sunset Shimmer's confusion) Serena: Ash? Tino Tonitini: You okay? Ash Ketchum: (Mouth full) I'm fine. Sunset Shimmer: Don't talk with your mouth full. Ash Ketchum: (Swallows the food) Sorry. Serena: Why did you grab the mashed potatoes with your hands? Ash Ketchum: I don't know? Must've been starving to death. Serena: That's okay, keep eating. (Then Tino takes a look seeing Ash's ears slowly turns pointy and then his arms slowly turns to hair) Tino Tonitini: (Whispers) Oh, no! Serena: You said something? Sunset Shimmer: Um... nothing just getting more food for Ash. Benson: Want some more food? Ash Ketchum: Sure. Pops: Let me bring you some more water. Ash Ketchum: Sure. (Then suddenly his voice growls like a werewolf and then he covers his mouth) Sorry. (Late at night, everyone are sleeping then we go to Ash and Serena sleeping and then Ash wakes up and feel strange to him) Ash Ketchum: Perhaps I should get a drink of water to stop the dizziness. (He walks to get the kitchen to get a drink of water as he's about to drink water, suddenly his body shakes a little and drop his glass of water and then teeth inside of him suddenly feel strange) Ash Ketchum: What's wrong with me? (He goes to the bathroom and then he looks himself in the mirror and then ears turns pointy, his body begins to grow hair and then he opens the mouth revealed his teeth becomes sharp) Ash Ketchum: (Shocks in horror and backs away) What's happening to me? I feel strange! (Ash looks out the window and sees the full moon and then he begins to fell to his knee and transform as he then growls and then he opens his eyes turning yellow and then howls) Serena: (Wakes up) What was that? (She looks at Ash's bed discover he's not here) Where's Ash? (Suddenly she hears a crashing noise and goes to the bathroom) Serena: Ash? Is that you? (Knocks on the bathroom door) Are you okay? (She slowly opens the door and then she looked up in shocked in horror Ash has fully transformed into a werewolf) Serena: Whoa! Ash? (Ash as a werewolf looks at Serena and let's out a roar as Serena screams and runs then she knocks on the door as the Weekenders Team, Sunset Shimmer, Mordecai, Rigby, Clemont and Bonnie opens and then Serena runs to them and then close the door) Tino Tonitini: What's wrong? Lor McQuarrie: Why did you scream? Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts Category:Weekenders Adventures Chronicles